


Hello Darling

by growleytria



Series: Angel's Plaything [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Smut, Threesome, mfm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growleytria/pseuds/growleytria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 angels walk into a bar and walk out with a pretty plaything. Smut, PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Darling

“Hello Darling.” You raised an eyebrow at the older blonde man slipping into the seat to your left. You were so caught up examining the charming smile on his face that you barely registered the brunette taking the chair on your right. “The name’s Balthazar and my friend behind you is Castiel. We couldn’t bear to see such a lovely lady sitting unattended so we decided to come keep you company.”

You turned back to the bar, sneaking a glimpse of the aforementioned Castiel. Not bad, you always did have a thing for blue eyes on a guy. You licked your lips, imagining what lay beneath the suit and…was that a trenchcoat? Why was he wearing a coat, it was like a sauna in the bar. “So, Balthazar? Interesting name. Did your parents hate you?” You couldn’t stop the snarky comment sliding past your lips.

Castiel’s lips quirked upwards in a quick grin before you turned your attention back to the cocky blonde. He flashed you another smile, raising a glass to his lips before replying.

“Something like that, I suppose.”

You signalled the bartender to refill your now empty glass. You jumped a bit when you felt lips close to your ear. “So, how about you come to my hotel and let Cassie and I show you a good time?”

You shifted nervously before turning your head to whisper in Balthazar’s ear. “How do I know that he’s even interested in me? He hasn’t said a word yet, for all I know, this is some plot to humiliate me.”

Balthazar smirked at you and flicked his eyes above your head, signalling something with his eyes. You felt someone press up against your back and their hot breath fanning your neck. “Oh, believe me, he’s interested. He’s the strong silent type outside the bedroom.”

You licked your lips and resisted the urge to press back against Castiel. “And inside the bedroom..?”

“Would you like to find out?” A gruff voice sounded in your ear. You nodded and allowed the two men to pay your bar tab and whisk you away into a waiting taxi.

15 minutes later, the taxi pulled up in front of the most expensive hotel in the city. Your jaw dropped as Balthazar exited the taxi and offered his hand to help you out. “You guys are staying here? Seriously?”

“Not only that, darling, we’re in the penthouse suite” Balthazar drawled as he and Castiel escorted you through the entrance and towards the elevators. Nerves started to settle in as you rode up to the top floor with the two men. You hadn’t given yourself the chance to really think about what was going to happen and now that you had a moment to consider it, you were wondering if this was really a smart move. “Ah, ah, none of that” Balthazar tutted, seeing the dawning panic on your face. “I promise, we’ll take good care of you” He winked as the door to the elevator opened. Castiel, who had hung back silently up to this point, took your arm and guided you to the door. Balthazar opened it with a flourish and you were suddenly standing in the most extravagant room you’d ever seen. You had time to take in a quick glance of a fireplace, multiple plush couches, a massive TV and carpet even thicker and softer than your bed at home and then hands roughly pulled your hair back and a pair of lips were attacking your neck. You instinctively tilted your head back to allow better access and Balthazar stepped in front of you to cover your lips with his own.

“Bedroom” Castiel grunted behind you and Balthazar slid his hands to your rear, pulling your legs up to wrap around him as he followed the brunette to another room. Seconds later you were lying on the largest bed you’d ever seen with the blonde man hovering over you, nipping and sucking at your jawline.

“Balthazar, step back” Castiel ordered and you shivered at the lust filled look on his face. “We have all night with this glorious creature, let’s take our time.”

“You’re the boss” Balthazar grinned, winking down at you.

“I think we should let her enjoy your skills to start with.” Castiel drawled, smirking down at you. “But first, she seems a little overdressed, don’t you agree?”

“Oh certainly.” Balthazar agreed “I can help you with that darling” he added, pulling you to your feet, flush against him. Castiel moved behind you and two pairs of hands on your hips as their lips again descended on your neck. You felt Balthazar dragging your shirt up as Castiel ran his hands across the uncovered skin, sliding one hand onto your stomach to pull you back against him, hard. You let out a gasp as you felt the hard bulge in his pants push against you insistently. Balthazar pulled off your shirt and bra in one movement, you’d been so distracted by Castiel’s hands that you hadn’t even noticed him unclasping your bra.

“On your knees, Balthazar” Castiel growled. “Remove the rest of her clothing and show her what that mouth of yours is good at. You’re not allowed to stand until she’s come at least twice.”

Your eyes widened as the man in front of you immediately dropped to his knees, hands flying to the button of your jeans. Seemed like ‘Cassie’ was calling the shots tonight. You let your head relax against Castiel’s shoulder as Balthazar pulled off your jeans and panties and pulled one of your legs over his shoulder. Castiel’s hands drifted up to pinch your nipples as he murmured in your ear “you’re going to watch him, he loves it when people admire his work.”

You let out a whimper as Balthazar attacked your mound with his mouth, licking and sucking your folds. He held your leg over his shoulder with one hand and brought the other up to run along your slit. He glanced up at you and gave a devilish smirk before sliding a finger into your entrance and crooking it just right to brush your sweet spot. At the same time he sucked on your clit, pushing you over the edge. Your knees buckled and you cried out his name, feeling the waves of pleasure wash over you. Castiel wrapped one arm around your waist and held you up. “That’s one. I believe I said at least twice, Balthazar.”

Balthazar renewed his attack as you bucked your hips, desperate to escape the overstimulation. You reached one hand up to grasp at Castiel’s shoulder as the other tangled itself in Balthazar’s short locks. “Oh, he likes it when you play rough, go on, pull at his hair.”

A wordless cry escaped your lips as you yanked the blonde hair clutched in your hand. Balthazar let out a muffled groan and moved his hand from your leg to your behind, pulling you in closer to his mouth than you thought possible. You felt yourself fast approaching a second climax and moved your hips, practically riding Balthazar’s face as you fought to get yourself over that edge. Castiel slid a finger down your front, trailing it around your hips and finally reached down to slide it into your entrance alongside Balthazars. The feeling of the two of them inside you gave you that little bit extra and you screamed a mix of their names as you came a second time.

Balthazar stood, wiping his mouth on his forearm and pulled you tight against his chest. “How was that, darling?” He asked, smugly eyeing your still trembling body.

“I think she should return the favour, don’t you Balthy?” Castiel interjected, guiding you all onto the bed. “Be a good girl and put that pretty mouth to work, it’s only fair.” He pushed you down onto your hands and knees and you heard the rustle of clothing being removed behind you. The bed dipped as the two men climbed up, Balthazar kneeling in front of you and Castiel behind, nudging your legs apart so he could settle between them.

“Here’s how it’s going to work. You’re going to use every trick you can imagine on Balthy and in return, I’m going to fuck you until you come on my cock.” Castiel growled in your ear and you shivered in anticipation.

You eyed the hard cock standing proudly in front of your face and licked your lips. He was larger than any you’d had before but you were more than up for a challenge. You darted your tongue out, flicking it along his length as he stared intently down at you. You felt Castiel push forward and enter you, stretching you more than you’d ever experienced. You gasped at the full feeling and Balthazar took the opportunity to push his cock between your lips. Relaxing your throat, you took as much of him into your mouth as you could before easing back out and swirling your tongue around the head. You began to bob your head up and down along his shaft as Castiel pounded into you from behind, angling himself to hit your most sensitive spots with each thrust. In front of you, Balthazar was moaning and muttering encouragement and you sensed his climax drawing near. You greedily sucked as much of him in as possible just as Castiel reached around and rubbed your clit, sending you into another intense orgasm. You moaned your pleasure around Balthazar’s length and he came, spilling his load down your throat before pulling back and resting against the headboard. Castiel gripped your hips tightly and gave a few more furious thrusts before stiffening and releasing inside you. You both collapsed on the bed, Castiel nuzzling your neck.

“So,” you began, “do you boys come here often?”

Both men chuckled tiredly. “We can if you like…or maybe you’d like to meet some of our brothers?” Balthazar teased.

“Good God, there are more of you?” You were exhausted after just the two of them, how many could you possibly handle?

“Oh, you have no idea.” Castiel concluded.


End file.
